Brownies
by AprilShower
Summary: She knew that he loved them she just wanted to know how much. Kevin/Macy. JONAS. Sequel to 1 JONAS fan I don't think so!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I know I don't own the JONAS. You don't have to remind me! I already weep about it everyday! But on a much more pleasant note I do own this story so hope you enjoy!_

Macy was being a sneaky little devil and should be supremely ashamed of herself. What she was doing was so low and just plain wrong! She shook her head at herself, she knew she wasn't right she just couldn't help it. He said he liked them and she wanted to see just how much.

They were everywhere, in her back pack, pockets, sports bag...everywhere. She had just finished making a batch of thirty and had made sure to eat just enough to keep the smell on her breath. She rubbed a few on her arms, hands and neck, she was even tempted to rub some in her hair but knew that it would be a killer to get it all out. Once she was sure that the fragrance was all over her, she grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door for school.

It was only after she had taken a few steps that she remember that she lived in a neighborhood of dogs. A neighborhood of friendly-sweet toothed-never on a leash dogs. Her eyes got wide as she heard the barking and stampede of feet get closer and closer. She didn't even turn to look around before she took off running. Praise God for sports and athletics she thanked the heavens when she thought she had lost the pack of dogs but her relief was short lived when she once again heard the sound of excited barking. Apparently no matter how hard you trained in sports two trained legs were no match for four.

She was close to the school, if only she could make it three more blocks. Unfortunately she was only able to make it two before the dogs overpowered her and began licking her all overher face and ransacking her bags for the delicious treats. It was only after they had eaten every last baked good that they relented and began making their separate ways back home.

Macy sat up she was terrible ruffled, dirty and slobbery. She took a whiff of herself. Ugh disgusting! She smelled nothing like how she did just a few minutes ago. Tempted to cry but holding it back, Macy shoved her scattered items back into her bags before limping the last block to school. She had been so close.

Arriving some minutes later, she embraced her walk of shame into the school building. What had she been thinking? Oh that's right she wasn't thinking, wasn't thinking at all. The things she did for that boy. It was ridiculous.

Sighing she ignored the snickers and stares directed toward her and made her way to her locker to began preparing for her next class when Stella made her way over.

"Hey Mace- Whoa what happened to you? And is that the uniform I spent hours on hemming the skirt up and taking in the sides for you?" she greeted. Then she sniffed. "Is that-?"

"Yes," Macy interrupted her. "It is."

"Why do you smell like-?"

"Because I'm stupid. I realize that now. I was stupid enough to put it all over me forgetting that I live in a neighborhood of unsupervised dogs!" she interrupted Stella once again.

"Put what all over you? Slobber?" Stella asked disgusted.

"Brownies," Macy said softly before shouting it much louder the next time. "BROWNIES!"

Before Stella could voice her confusion, Macy turned and ran for the restroom, bottom lip quivering. As soon as she reached the bathroom the tears that she had been holding back broke free like a waterfall down her face.

"Mace?" she heard Stella ask softly.

"It's fine Stella. I just need a few minutes alone okay?" she sniffed. Stella sighed this time.

"Fine but I'll be back to check on you alright?"

"Yea." Macy said in a broken voice. Stella stood there for a few seconds more before finally walking away.

Consequently, Macy stayed in the bathroom for most of the day, with Stella checking up on her periodically telling her that the guys were starting to get worried. It touched Macy but she was preparing to stay in this bathroom stall all day before finally remembering that coach said that they had to practice for next weeks game against their school's rival.

Stepping out of the stall and thoroughly washing with the hand soap on the wall Macy finally made her way out of the bathroom and back to hr locker. Stella being the good friend that she was had put her bags in her locker, she had to remember to thank her. Retrieving her bag she made her way to the locker room.

Practice had gone great but Macy was still not feeling any better and she had not seen her three favorite guys all day, one of them being her crush, she was going to head home when she decided just to sit in the atrium for a minute. Throwing her sports bag beside her she watched as something bounced out and into her lap. She looked down. It was another wrapped BROWNIE! So the ferocious beast hadn't eaten them all. Needing a pick-me-up, Macy unwrapped it and before long was licking the crumbs off her fingers, when she heard the door to the atrium open. She look up and there he was in the flesh, looking at her...Kevin Jonas.

He came quickly to sit beside her.

"Where have you been Mace? We were looking for you all day. Stella said you had a really rough morning and I was hoping to cheer you up."

"My morning was kinda rough." She said head down. He took her hand gently in his.

"Well tell me about it."

She finally looked him in the eye and began. As she was talking she noticed that Kevin was only half listening and seemed to be getting closer. She didn't know what was happening so she continued talking but this time slower than she had been before, wanting to keep an eye on Kevin. She had only talked a few seconds more when Kevin had closed his eyes, inhaled deeply before throwing back his head. Macy sentence died in her mouth as she stared at Kevin. Not only was she surprised at his sudden action but his sudden action was extremely sexy. His eyes were closed, head was thrown back, and his Adams apple was bobbing, but it was what he said next and the way he sounded when he said it that really threw her for a spin.

"No," He breathed. "Don't stop talking." _Correction_ she thought to herself. _That was extremely sexy. _

She gave him a very confused look. "Uh...Kevin?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Macy please continue." He looked so apologetic that she continued even though she was more interested in what was up with him.

Then Kevin did something that she would never forget. He came really close and craddled her face with both hands. _"Macy."_ He breathed, before bringing his lips down on hers. It was undoubtedly heaven for her. When he released her some seconds later, she looked completely blissful but he could still see the questions her eyes.

"It was a deal I couldn't pass up," He shrugged abashedly. "The girl I really really like and the brownies I really really like all wrapped in one. You try it and see if you can't resist." When he saw the confused look still on her face, he tried again.

"Mace?"

"Hm?"

"Your breath smells like brownies....I absolutely love brownies."

She giggled and allowed him to take her hand and lead her out of the atrium and towards the school parking lot, before bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Or maybe just an excuse to kiss you."

"You okay Mace?" Nick and Joe asked with concerned faces when they finally reached Kevin's car. Stella standing beside them. She looked up at Kevin and smiled.

"Yea guys. Just fine." They all piled into the car.

Yep it worked.

**A/N:** Well guys that's the end. I'd love to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I was trying something new. Hope it wasn't to off the wall. I am going to try to do more. Thank you to all who read!

**A/N:** Well guys that's the end. I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
